Fate
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Scar and Lust, two different people with two different goals. One seeks to become what she cannot and the other just wants revenge. Fate, however, has allowed their paths to cross in an adventure that will bring the two together…or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate **

**Summary: Scar and Lust, two different people with two different goals. One seeks to become what she cannot and the other just wants revenge. Fate, however, has allowed their paths to cross in an adventure that will bring the two together…or tear them apart.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck disclaimers**

**Greed: What it do this your boy Greed from the D.N.C., Devils Nest Crew.**

**Killa Pat: Hey wassup y'all. This Killa Pat hittin' you up with my new story Fate. I'm writtin' this shit because I love ScarxLust, and they don't get enough attention y'all know what I'm sayin'? Anyway, I ain't gon' talk to you for an entire chapter, enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning**

The scarred man walked through the alleys in the middle of the, cold, dark and rainy night, creeping towards Eastern Headquarters. He hadn't always been like this. He'd once been happy, many years ago. _"But that was then, and this is now", _Scar thought to himself.

He came to the big building that was Eastern Headquarters and stopped. He had vowed that long ago that he would make the State Alchemists pay for what they'd done. Scar subconciously clutched his right arm, a supposed 'gift', from his brother. _"More like a curse", _Scar thought to himself has he walked towards Eastern.

He walked up the steps to the main entrance and opened the doors. Nobody was there, _"not surprising at this hour",_ Scar mused. He walked the empty halls of Eastern, knowing that at least one person was here.

That was when Scar heard it. A sound that he had become all too familiar with. Scar could see a door that was partially open and stepped into the room…Only to see a woman in a black dress sitting on a desk. And on the floor, was a man in a blue uniform in a pool of his own blood.

"Lovely night isn't it", Lust said to Scar.

"What are you doing here?", Scar snapped at her.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me", Lust said sarcastically.

"Why are you here demon?", Scar said again.

"Demon? I'd rather think of myself has a reincarnate of sin thank you very much", Lust said standing up.

"You still haven't answered my question", Scar growled, "what are you doing here?".

"Persistent aren't you?", Lust said, "I just thought I'd do you a favor and eliminate a state alchemist for you".

That wasn't the reason, and they both knew it. They played this game all the time, whenever they just happened to cross paths.

"You forget, I have what can kill you", Scar said to her.

Lust simply smiled and took a step towards him.

"You wouldn't kill me", she said seductively, "you wouldn't kill a woman you once loved".

Scar tried in vein to ignore the comment. In every one of their encounters, he would threaten to kill her and she would say something to that effect. Lust smiled when she realized that she'd won yet another round. _"She's not her. She's just a woman who just happens to look like her", _Scar told himself. Lust took another step towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I can see you, fighting with yourself. You want to believe that I'm just someone who looks like a woman that you once loved", Lust said into his ear.

Scar wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, and it was a fight not to. Lust ran her hands over his body and this urge increased even more.

"But in reality, you still think of me has the loving woman that you once knew", she whispered into his ear.

Scar wanted to tell her how much that was true, but he refrained. He knew he'd already lost, he just didn't want to admit it. And he didn't have to. Lust knew when she'd won.

"I'll see you later Scar", she said kissing him on the cheek.

Lust left him once again, feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, and longing. Angry, that his brother had practiced in alchemy when it was forbidden and created that monster, sad that the 'monster', was a woman he had once loved and he could never have her, and longing for her, all at the same time.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: How's this for a first chapter? Short, but they'll get longer, I'm suffering from a mild case of writers block right now. Anyway, you know the drill, press the magic button that says submit review and tell me how shitty you think the story is.**

**Killa Pat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lust enjoyed toying with her prey. Especially when her prey was someone like Scar. Eventually she'd kill him, but not yet. Not when she could still take pleasure in taunting him. It had been almost a month since their last encounter. She looked down on her prey from her perch on the roof and smiled to herself. It was a dark night and her pale skin shown brightly in the moonlight.

Lust jumped off the roof and landed in the street without making a sound. She quietly snuck up behind Scar and then…

"Stop", he said to her, "I'm aware of your presence".

Scar turned around to face Lust who smiled her cold smile at him.

"You know you're the first whose avoided having their throat slit that way?", she said to him.

"What do you want?", he said to her.

"I was just out enjoying the night and I happened to find you", Lust said to him, "but you don't appear to be in the mood to see me".

"When was the last time I wanted to see you?"

"I can think of a time, and place when you would've _loved_ to see me", Lust said to him.

Scars face hardened and he turned away.

"You know nothing of her. You were never the woman she was and you never will be", Scar snapped at her.

Scar started to walk away but Lust followed, enjoying every minute of it.

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings again".

"What feelings! How can I hurt the feelings of one who posses none?", Scar said angrily to her.

Lust didn't answer. She'd gotten what she wanted out of him, and she was content, for now.

"I'll see you around Scar", Lust said turning to leave, "oh, you might want to keep that temper of yours under control. It just might be you're undoing".

--- --- ---

Scar sat down in the alleyway and leaned his back against the wall. He looked at the locket in his hands and sighed.

"What have I become?", he said aloud, "I'm nothing more than a common murderer".

It felt good to be admitting that fact, and he was glad Lust wasn't here for she would've surely mocked him for it. Has much as he didn't want to he was forming a connection with her. He didn't believe in coincidence. In his mind, Lust was either stalking him or it was fate, and he didn't believe in fate either.

Scar ran a hand through his gray and white hair and sighed. Has much as he tried to avoid her their paths still seemed to cross. And he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed his time with her. Yet he hated her at the same time because of what she represented to him. She represented a woman that he'd once loved, a woman who had died and been resurrected using forbidden practices.

"Hey buddy, you got any change?", a voice asked him.

Scar turned to see an old beggar with a bottle in his hand approaching him.

"What?", Scar said to him.

"I said, do you have any change?".

Scar ignored the beggar and put the locket away. Even so, the beggar persisted.

"Having a bad night?", he asked Scar.

"That's none of your business", Scar replied.

"That means yes in my book", the beggar said to Scar sitting down next to him.

The beggar offered Scar his bottle.

"You want a drink?"

Scar ignored him and the beggar lowered his bottle.

"That bad huh? Women can be that way".

Scar looked up at this and turned to the beggar, surprise on his face.

"How did you know it was a woman?".

The beggar grinned. "Trust me buddy, I've known a lot of women in my day. Enough to know when someone's upset over one".

"It's none of your business", Scar said looking away.

The beggar took a sip from his bottle.

"Look buddy, you need to loosen up a bit. Being all tense like that ain't good for ya'. Go to a bar, get drunk and find some women to sleep with for one night. Trust me, it'll help get your mind off whatever it is you're thinking about".

"I don't need your advice old man", Scar said back.

"Fine then, suit yourself buddy", the beggar said standing up.

Scar watched has the beggar walked away. The beggar stopped, and then turned around.

"Oh, and Scar, another bit of advice. There's a hotel on the corner. It's a shithole but they won't rat you out to the State. Besides, you could use some sleep".

Scar watched has the beggar walked away into the night, and then sighed. _"He's right",_ Scar admitted to himself. Scar stood up, and walked in the direction of the hotel.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: That was chapter two of Fate. I'ma try and have the next chapters to my FMA story's ASAP but first, I'ma take a trip to Chicago but don't worry, I'm taking my laptop with me. **

**Anyways, War, my action/adventure fic, now has five chapters I just uploaded the fifth. Go check that out, and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Also, go check out my EdxWin fic, The Pipsqueak and the Mechaninc, it's funny as hell, and had plenty of lemons in it for you horny bastards to jack off to. Go check that fic out and don't leave without reviewing.**

**Scar and Lust: Together Forever, my first ScarxLust fic, go read that story. It's completed and all that shit, it got less attention than it should've but nobody reads the ScarxLust fics anyway.**

**A Roy and Riza Story, my first ever FMA fic. If you like Royai, which I'm sure a lot of you do, go check that fic out.**

**I'm done talkin' now man, I'm out.**

**NAPTOWN!**

**Killa Pat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killa Pat: Sorry about the long wait. I just got back from a weekened of camping and lemme tell you, it's good to be back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Lust walked through the rainy streets of Central. The cold drops of water touched her soft pale skin has she made her way aimlessly through the streets. Lust didn't mind the cold. _"It's hard to mind when you can't feel", _she thought to herself.

Lust turned into a familiar alley that had a door at the end of it. Lust walked up to the door and opened it, not bothering to knock. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air and Lust looked in disgust at the men gathered here. They all stole one quick glance at her and then went back to their drinks. They knew what would happen if they didn't.

The bartender didn't bother talking to Lust, he just started serving her drinks, which Lust drank. Lust downed another and another glass of beer, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't feel the slightest buzz. After her eighth drink Lust got up to leave, not bothering to pay.

On her way out Lust thought she saw a familiar face among the patrons, but shook it off. _"No, he wouldn't be in a place like this", _Lust thought to herself has she walked out the back door.

"Funny, I didn't expect to find you in there", an all too familiar voice said from behind her.

"I could say the same for you. Scar.", Lust said turning around.

It was still raining hard outside, but Lust could see Scar clearly through the pouring rain.

"Don't you find it funny, how our paths seem to always cross?", Lust said to him.

"I no longer find much of anything funny, homunculus".

Lust half smiled tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to know what I really find funny?", Lust said seductively, taking a step towards Scar.

"I haven't the time for your games Lust", Scar said firmly.

"_He called me by my name for once", _Lust mused. Lust couldn't help but notice how Scars eyes followed her body's every movement. How the droplets of rain slid down her breasts, the curves of her body, her lips, everything that made her beautiful, he paid attention to.

"You mean you don't have the time for me?", Lust asked, pretending to sound hurt in a seductive way, gaining Scars attention even more.

Lust took another step towards Scar, swaying her hips has she did so. They were know close enough that Lust could feel his breath on her skin. Behind Scars emotionless face, Lust could see past his mask and into his eyes. And suddenly, Lust felt she couldn't move.

"Didn't think I'd use this did you?", Scar said holding up the locket.

"Go…ahead then…kill me", Lust managed to squeeze out.

Scar raised his right hand and was about to place it on Lusts forehead when he stopped. Instead, he placed his hand on her cheek and lowered the locket. Lust suddenly felt vulnerable, something she had never felt with Scar before. Before Lust could do anything she felt his lips pressed against hers in a light kiss.

Lusts eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away. Never in a million ears would Lust have expected Scar to do that. _"He just kissed me", _kept running throuh Lusts mind.

Before Lust could do anything to stop him, he kissed her again. Lust put her hands on Scars shoulders in an attempt to push him off but found that she didn't want to. Lust felt Scars hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. It was then that Lust felt something, something she'd never felt before: human.

They pulled apart and just stood there in the rain for awhile. Then, Lust felt her lips form a smile.

"Congratulations Scar. You've won this round".

Lust turned and started to walk away. Now Lust had a better understanding of Scar. _"He won't kill me", _she thought to herself, _"I matter too much to him for that"._

--- --- ---

Lust left Scar standing in the rain stunned. He had just kissed Lust. Not Selena, the woman he had loved years ago, but a soulless copy of her, and he had enjoyed it. He had felt longing, but not for Selena, for Lust.

"_What's wrong with me?", _he thought to himself walking out of the alley. _"Maybe I'm finally going insane",_ he thought to himself has he walked. But not matter what he did, he couldn't get Lust out of his thoughts.

Eventually Scar found a parked car and broke into it. _"Stop thinking about her", _Scar kept telling himself has he sped through the streets. Scar turned a corner and almost flipped over the car he was in.

"_What am I doing? I'm driving like a maniac",_ he thought to himself. Scar drove until he was out of the city and the stopped abrubtly. Scar got out of the car and fell down to his knees and looked down at the locket around his neck. Scar held it in his hands and felt his eyes start to water.

"Why?", he said, "why did you have to die, and be brought back to life as a monster?"

Scar couldn't stop the memories has they came back. Memories from his childhood about Selena. He had loved her, and had been heartbroken when she died.

"I love you Selena, I'll always remember you", Scar said kissing the locket.

**­­­­­­­­­**

**

* * *

Killa Pat: I know this chappie may seem short to some of y'all, but I'm gon' be gone for the weekend and I wanted to update my stories. Now getting on to business. War, my action/adventure story got like six chapters up and nobody's reviewing. I'd like whoever the fuck reads this to read that story, and review it, I don't care if they're good or bad reviews. **

**Secondly, I now have a myspace account. If any of you are ever on look me up. http/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been a month since the last time Scar and Lusts paths had crossed. Lust, despite her best efforts, couldn't get the kiss they had shared out of her mind. She was on a rooftop looking down at the people below.

"They look like little insect scurrying around", Lust mused to herself, "going about their pathetic lives".

That made Lust think about her own life, and what she planned to do when she became human.

"_Life is so short, and mines being wasted trying to help create a philosophers stone. But then, my life is endless", _Lust thought to herself.

Lust sighed in frustration. She longed to end her pain. The pain of not being able to feel emotion, was unbearable at times.

Lust felt a tug on her skirt, "Lust I'm hungry", the fatman with a childlike expression on his face said.

"Don't worry Gluttony we'll find you something to eat", Lust reassured him.

It had always puzzled Lust how homunculi were dead of emotion yet Gluttony seemed to view her has a mother figure. The same with Wrath and Sloth.

"_But are those feelings returned?",_ Lust thought.

Lust remembered Dante's words in her head. _"Homunculi have no feelings",_ she had said. Lust had suspected much of what Dante said wasn't true.

"_But it's the only way I know I can become human",_ she thought to herself.

Lusts eyes narrowed has she spied a familiar figure in an orange jacket walking through the crowd.

"Gluttony, go get something to eat", Lust said to him stepping onto the edge of the roof.

"But Lust where are you going?", Gluttony asked tugging on her dress.

"This is personal", Lust said jumping off the roof.

--- --- ---

Scar walked casually through the crowd and into a back alley. He sensed that he was being followed. Followed by someone he knew and hadn't laid eyes on in a month.

"Lust, its been awhile", Scar said.

"Yes, it has", Lusts voice said from behind him.

Scar turned around to face her. It always hurt to look at her. It hurt because it reminded him of Selena, a woman he had loved deeply. _"But she's not Selena",_ Scar reminded himself.

"What do you want?", Scar had to stop himself from saying Selena.

"Last time I checked thre was nothing wrong with saying hello to a friend", Lust replied.

"Friends, is that what we are now?", Scar answered, "I've always thought of us as acquaintances".

Lust chuckled. Scar twitched. It sounded exactly like Selena. Lust noticed this and took advantage of the moment.

"What's the matter Scar? Do I remind you of someone special", Lust said stepping closer to him.

"That's close enough", Scar said reaching for the locket.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't dare harm your precious Selena", Lust said her lips stretching into a cold smile.

"You're not Selena", Scar said his tone getting angrier.

"Who said I wasn't?", Lust said to Scar.

"I _know _you are not Selena", Scar growled at her.

Lust laughed.

"Look at me Scar, I'm the spitting image of your beloved Selena", Lust said mockingly.

Scar couldn't take it any longer. Scar grabbed the locket around his neck and thrust it at Lust. Lust suddenly stopped talking and froze in place. Before Scar could stop himself he picked up a metal rod that was lying in the ground and hit Lust over the head with it, knocking her to the ground.

Scar raised the pipe to hit her again but then he saw something on her face that he had never seen before: fear. Scar lowered his arm and suddenly felt bad for doing this. There was a clatter on the ground and Scar suddenly realized that he had dropped the locket next to Lust.

"_What have I done?",_ he thought to himself has he knelt down next to her.

Scar became lost in her features and put a hand on her cheek. She reminded him so much of Selena. Scar realized how close he had brought his face to hers but didn't care. Scar lightly pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her.

It was a short kiss and as Scar stood up he picked the locket up off the ground. Lust stood up as well. There was silence between them for awhile.

"What was that about?", Lust said to him. She didn't seem to be angry.

Scar opened his mouth to reply but stopped. Realizing he had no reply for her. Before Scar realized what she was doing, Lust was kissing _him._ Surprised to say the least, Scar kissed her back. When they pulled apart Scar was panting out of breath.

"What're you doing?", he said to her.

"This is what you want isn't it?", Lust said to him, "well I'm giving it to you".

Lust pulled him into another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Scar put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lust pushed Scar up against a wall and removed his jacket without breaking the kiss.

It was dark, and the streets were desserted, so was the alleyway. Nobody would hear them.

Lust slid her gloved hands under Scars shirt and ripped it off him. Lust then got down on her knees and started to unbuckle his belt. Lust pulled Scars pants down and took his manhood in her mouth. Scar gasped either in surprise or at the pleasure she was causing him.

Lust continued to suck his cock, taking care to make sure that he didn't come for a long time. Lust pushed forward until her lips touched the curly hairs at Scars groin, then pulled back up. Lust did this what seemed like hours for Scar, but he didn't care. The pleasure he was feeling was worth the wait.

Scar was about to come when Lust stopped what she was doing to him and stood up, smiling.

"Not yet", she said to him.

Lust started to undo her dress and it fell to her feet. Now completely naked except for her gloves and boots, Lust kissed Scar. When she pulled apart she whispered.

"This is what you wanted"

Lust laid down on the ground and pulled Scar on top of her. Scar kissed her passionately and pushed himself into her. Scar immediately started thrusting in and out of her, getting faster with every thrust. Lust wrapped her legs around Scars waist and moaned loudly.

For Scar the pleasure was unimaginable. Lust tilted her head back and Scar planted kisses along her exposed neck. Scar trailed his kisses down her neck to her collorbone to her ouroboros tattooed on her chest.

Scar couldn't contain himself any longer. With one final thrust he exploded inside Lust making her moan very loudly. For awhile they just lay their, enjoying the physical euphoria that washed over them.

Scar got up and began to put his clothes back on, Lust did the same. Scar suddenly wanted to get as far away as possible. Before he could leave Lust wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Leaving so soon, after what I've given you?", she said to him.

From that point on. Scar new that his relationship with Lust, would be forever changed.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: I'm back! Now there should be more updates considering I have no more summer camps to go to. Anyway, the story War will be discontinued...temporarily at least.**

**Killa Pat**


End file.
